The present invention relates to automated material handling systems, as well as an automatic load transfer device therefor.
Automatic guided vehicles (“AGV”s) are well known in the art, and are used in numerous automated material handling systems to move loads of raw materials, manufactured parts and/or other commodities between various stations. AGVs are typically grouped into four different types, including unit load AGVs, cart AGVs, fork AGVs and tow AGVs. Tow AGVs have sophisticated guidance systems, and are configured to pull conventional non-powered trailers arranged in a train. Unit load AGVs also have sophisticated guidance systems, and incorporate a mechanism to load and/or unload the same. Cart AGVs also have guidance systems, and are designed to place loads directly on top of the same, while fork lift AGVs are designed to lift palletized loads and deposit the same at a desired location. In general, unit load AGVs and fork AGVs are relatively expensive, at least for many applications, since they include both sophisticated guidance systems, and some form of integrated loading and/or unloading mechanism.
A need exists for an automated material handling system which is economical, and can efficiently and reliably transport loads between various stations even in challenging environments, such as heavy manufacturing and industrial plants, outside warehouse transports and the like. Such automated material handling systems preferably should have high uptime reliability, durability, and be capable of moving even heavy loads quickly over a wide variety of floor surfaces without damage to fragile loads. It is also advantageous that the system is uncomplicated in construction, and can be readily expanded, or reconfigured to accommodate a wide variety of different applications.